The End of My Love
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Pernahkah kamu mencintai seseorang, tetapi orang itu tak akan membalas perasaanmu? Pernahkah kamu mencintai sahabatmu, tetapi sahabatmu itu tak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu? Pernahkah kamu membantunya untuk mendekati orang yang ia sukai? Padahal kau tahu kau menyukainya, tapi dia takkan tahu. Bagaimana rasanya? RnR please? HKIce.


Pernahkah kamu mencintai seseorang, tetapi orang itu tak akan membalas perasaanmu?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Pernahkah kamu mencintai sahabatmu, tetapi sahabatmu itu tak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Dan pernahkah kamu mendengarkan curahan hati sahabatmu tentang orang yang ia sukai, padahal di hadapannya adalah orang yang menyukainya, tetapi ia takkan pernah tahu perasaanmu?

Bagaimana rasanya?

Pernahkah kamu membantunya untuk mendekati orang yang ia sukai? Padahal kau tahu kau menyukainya, tapi dia takkan tahu.

Bagaimana rasanya?

Apakah sakit, pedih, dan kau rasa ingin menangis menjerit-jerit mengatakan bahwa dunia ini tak adil. Apakah itu yang kau rasakan? Dan aku tahu bahwa terkadang dunia itu memang tak adil.

Hey, maukah kalian mendengar ceritaku? Cerita tentang cintaku yang tak pernahku dapat sampai akhir hayatku.

**The End of My Love **

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, AU, Aneh, Gaje, Shonen-ai, Hetalia Gakuen, Chara Death, dan lainnya.**

**PoV: Hong Kong/ Kaoru, Iceland/ Emil dan Orang ketiga.**

**Pairing: HKIce, dan NorIce**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**Please Enjoy~**

**PoV: Hong Kong/ Kaoru**

Aku segera beranjak dari dudukku ketika makan siangku telah habis. Aku segera membawa sampah makan siangku ketempat sampah. " Kaoru, kau mau kemana?" Tanya kakakku –Yao- ketika aku telah membuang sampah dan berjalan berlainan arah. " Ke atap, gege.." Ujarku sambil memasang headsetku dan berjalan ke atap.

Aku segera duduk bersandar pagar besi atap ketika sampai. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati angin yang mengelus rambutku dan musik yang mengalun lembut di telingaku. Aku rasakan semakin lama mataku semakin gelap. Aku mengantuk.

Aku tak sempat tidur ketika ku rasakan ada sebuah jari yang menusuk-nusuk pipiku dan suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telingaku, " KAORU!" Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan aku tersenyum kecil pada pemuda dihadapanku.

Rambut platinum blonde, mata violet, wajahnya yang manis, dan bibir tipis mungil yang ingin sekali kucium, tapi takkan pernah sampai saat ini. Kau tahu aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini.

" Kaoru ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan!" Ujar Emil.

" Aku juga. Kau saja dulu." Ucapku. Aku bisa menahan perasaan ini.

" Kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?"

" Tentu saja."

" Eh, pada siapa?"

" Rahasia.."

" Ya sudah. Suatu saat aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya."

" Coba saja kalau bisa." Ujarku sambil menyeringai.

" Huh.. Oke, kembali ke topik. Kau tahu Kaoru, aku.." Wajah Emil memerah.

" Kau kenapa?"

" Aku jatuh cinta pada kakak kelas."

PRANG..

Hatiku terasa jatuh berkeping-keping ketika mendengar perkataan Emil. Sakit, rasanya seperti teriris-iris hatiku, aku juga merasa ingin menangis. Tapi tak bisa di hadapan Emil sekarang.

" Wah.. Baguslah." Ucapku dengan tersenyum setengah hati.

" Yah.. begitulah.." Ujar Emil malu-malu, dan wajahnya juga semakin memerah. " Oh ya katanya ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kau ucapkan?" Tanya Emil.

" Kita belum mengerjakan tugas sejarah" Bukan! Aku mencintaimu Emil! Bukan itu hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan.

" Ah ya! Kau benar, ayo Kaoru kita ke kelas. Aku tak mau di marahi guru sadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejar adiknya untuk menikah sambil membawa pisau." Ujar Emil sambil mengandengku tanganku dan mengajaknya keluar dari atap.

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan tangan itu akan tetap menggandengku.

Benarkan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencium bibir mungilnya itu.

**Kesokan hari di atap **

" Kaoru kau tahu tadi aku bertabrak dengan kakak kelas itu dan aku juga berbicara banyak hal dengannya." Ujar Emil dengan semangat dan wajahnya memerah. Ia seperti gadis SMA yang sedang dilanda cinta saja. Itu benar, hanya saja ia seorang pemuda bukan gadis.

" Hey, Emil, boleh aku tahu namanya?"

" Lukas Bondevik." Jawab Emil dengan seulas senyum ceria yang jarang tampak di wajahnya.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Emil, tetapi aku tak menunjukkan di wajah datarku. " Oh, dia." Gumamku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak mau senyum itu pudar dari wajah manisnya. Aku tak mau.

...

Uhuk.. uhuk..

" Kaoru? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yao, saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Aku melihat telapak tanganku yang penuh darah merah. Aku segera mengelap darah itu dan bibirku yang masih tersisa darah dengan sapu tangan. " Aku tak apa gege. Tenanglah." Balasku.

" Berapa lama lagi?" Tanya Yao dengan tatapan serius. " Ku pikir 1 minggu itu cukup sebelum waktunya tiba." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus. " Apakah sebaiknya kau tak sekolah dan istirahat di rumah sakit saja?" Ujar Yao. " Aku tak mau gege. Disana membosankan dan aku tak bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan aku belum mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan." Ucapku. " Segera ucapkan Kaoru. Sebelum semua itu terlambat."

" Tentu saja, gege.."

...

Aku tak menyangka setelah hari itu, berturut-turut Emil selalu membicarakan Lukas. Lukas itu baiklah, tampanlah, pengertianlah, dan lain-lain. Hal itulah yang selalu kudengar ketika sedang di atap bersamanya. Aku tak berani mengatakan bahwa Lukas hanya melihat dan menyanyangi Emil seperti adik. Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya. Aku takut senyum ceria nan indah milik Emil yang jarang terlihat akan terhapus hanya karena aku mengatakan hal itu. Aku tak mau.

Kapan Emil akan menyadari perasaanku? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuiku selama lima hari ini. Dan aku tahu bahwa Emil takkan pernah membalas perasaanku. Penyakitku semakin kian parah. Aku terus menghiraukan ucapan Yao tentang penyakitku. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang tinggal 48 jam ini bersamanya, bersama Emil.

...

" Kak Lukas, bisakah kau datang ke atap jam makan siang?" Tanyaku pada pemuda bermata biru gelap kosong yang bernama Lukas. Orang yang disukai Emil.

" Bisa saja. Ada apa?" Balas Lukas.

" Tak apa. Hanya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Aku pergi dulu." Ujarku lalu beranjak pergi dari situ. Kakiku segera ku arahkan pada kelas. Aku melihat Emil sedang membaca buku di mejanya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

" Emil." Panggilku.

" Ya, ada apa Kaoru?"

" Jam makan siang kita ke atap ya?"

" Tentu saja. Bukankah kita selalu berada disana?"

" Ya. Terima kasih."

**Jam makan siang**

Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu Emil di perpustakaan. Mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan buku yang sedangku baca saat ini. Waktuku tak banyak.

**Iceland/ Emil PoV**

Aku segera menuju ke atap ketika bel telah berbunyi. Angin berhembus dengan kencang ketika ku membuka pintu atap. Secara reflek aku menutup mataku agar tak terkena debu ketika angin berhembus. Setelah angin telah menenang aku membuka mataku. Aku terkejut ketika orang itu berada disana. Orang yang ku sukai.

Lukas Bondevik...

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya. " Kak Lukas?" Lukas menoleh dan tersenyum kecil padaku. " Apa kau di suruh datang oleh anak asia itu?" Tanyanya. Emil berpikir sebentar apa maksud anak asia yang dimaksud Lukas, sebelum mengangguk. " Kalau begitu kita sama." Ucapnya lagi. " Mungkin kita tunggu saja."

Aku duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Wajahku memerah, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahiku, jantungku berdetak keras tak beraturan, aku gugup hanya berduaan dengan Lukas. Aku melihat wajah Lukas biasa saja, datar.

Telah 15 menit aku menunggu Kaoru datang. Tapi ia tak datang-datang. Apa ia bermaksud sengaja membiarkan aku hanya berdua dengan Lukas? Apa ia sengaja memberikan kesempatan aku mengatakan perasaanku pada Lukas?

" Kak Lukas.." Panggilku sambil menoleh ke samping dan langsung bertatapan dengan matanya yang membuat wajahku memerah.

" Aku.. aku.." Ucapku gugup. " Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah semua." Ujar Lukas sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Aku segera menggeleng dan mundur. " Aku.. aku.. Aku suka sama kakak." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku segera memejamkan mataku, aku takut melihat reaksi Lukas. " Baiklah. Akan ku berikan kesempatan padamu." Ujar Lukas beberapa menit kemudian. Aku terkejut, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku terlalu shock. Aku harus segera memberitahu Kaoru.

**Hong Kong/ Kaoru PoV**

Aku sudah tahu setelah itu Emil akan datang kepadaku dan bercerita tentang dirinya yang di terima oleh Lukas. Aku tak menyangka Lukas berbohong padaku tentang ia hanya melihat Emil sebagai adik.

Ya sudah, berarti cintaku takkan pernah tersampaikan. Mungkin aku bisa menunggu di lain kehidupan.

...

Hari ini aku tinggal di rumah bersama Yao dan saudara-saudaraku yang merawatku. Aku tahu ini hari terakhirku. Aku tahu, tapi bisakah untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihat Emil. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya itu. Senyum takkan pernah kulupakan.

Ah, detak jantungku semakin lemah.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku ambil sebuah bulpen dan secarik kertas.

_Berdetaklah_.

Menuliskan sebuah kata yang ingin kusampaikan pada Emil.

_Berdetaklah._

Aku tak yakin Emil bisa membaca tulisanku yang telah terkena air mata dan darah.

_Tolong berdetaklah._

Ku harap ia bisa membacanya, karena aku sangat ingin ia membacanya.

_Berdetaklah, berdetaklah lebih lama lagi. _

Uhuk.. uhuk..

Ternoda darah lagi.

Aku segera menjatuhkan bulpenku ketika darah mulai keluar dari mulutku. Jantungku, berdetaklah. Biarkan aku hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi.

_Berdetaklah, berdetaklah._

Pada akhirnya jantungku tetap akan berhenti.

**PoV Orang Ketiga**

" Anak-anak segera menempatkan diri di kursi kalian. Ada pengumuman penting."

Murid-murid segera mengikuti perintah guru, termasuk Emil.

" Hari ini, tidak, barusan saja Yao kakak dari Kaoru menelfon,"

Emil mengeliat dengan gelisah, ia tahu kalau Kaoru hari ini tak masuk karena sakit. Ia ingin menjenguknya setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi kenapa ia merasa tak enak dengan hal yang akan diucapkan oleh gurunya.

" bahwa Kaoru meninggal dunia jam 12 tadi. Karena penyakit jantungnya." Lanjut guru itu sambil menundukkan kepala, berdoa. Yang juga diikuti murid yang lain.

Jantung Emil seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar kabar itu. Perasaannya benar. Tidak mungkin, selama ini Kaoru terlihat sehat dan ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menderita penyakit jantung pada Emil. Air mata segera jatuh ke pipi Emil, menangisi kebodohannya yang tak pernah memperhatikan Kaoru dan kepergiannya.

...

Emil tak menyangka kakinya membawanya ke pemakaman dimana Kaoru di istirahatkan. Matanya menatap nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kaoru Wang. Kenapa ia telat mengetahui keadaan Kaoru? Ia saja belum sempat memberikan kenangan yang indah untuk Kaoru. Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus telat.

Air mata sekali lagi jatuh ke pipi Emil. Emil terduduk sambil menangis di samping makam Kaoru. Terus menyalahkan dirinya yang telat mengetahui keadaan Kaoru.

Emil melihat secarik kertas dengan tinta yang sedikit blur karena air dan bercak darah. Emil mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Hey Emil. If we can n't together in the past. Please promise with me, we can be together again in the future. I love you, Emil._

Air mata Emil semakin banyak berjatuhan, membasahi tanah dan kertas yang ia pegang. Ia tak tahu ternyata Kaoru selama ini mencintainya. Dan Emil tak membalas perasaannya hanya karena ia menyukai orang lain.

Emil merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian Kaoru.

**Lima tahun kemudian**

Emil berjalan perlahan melintasi taman tempat ia berkuliah. Ia tak menyangka ia akan diterima universitas unggulan ini. Dan ia juga tak menyangka sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kematian Kaoru. Selama 5 tahun itu juga, Emil dirundung rasa bersalah yang sangat besar atas kematian Kaoru. Hingga ia nyaris bunuh diri tetapi di tolong oleh Lukas. Berbicara tentang Lukas, Emil langsung memutuskan hubungan yang mereka jalani dan Lukas juga mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Emil sebagai adiknya, bukan yang lain. Dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi, ketika Emil mengecek tes DNA, ternyata DNAnya mengatakan bahwa Lukas adalah kakaknya tetapi beda ibu. Ia cukup bahagia sampai disitu.

Emil yang sedang membawa banyak buku, mulai kesusahan membawa dan menjatuhkannya. Dengan segera Emil memungutnya dan ia dibantu oleh seseorang, tapi belum ia sempat melihat wajahnya. Ketika semuanya telah rapi, Emil mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang itu dan berterima kasih.

Emil terkejut, dihadapannya seorang pemuda berwajah asia, berambut coklat tua, bermata coklat emas, dan sebuah headphone yang sama persis dengan orang itu.

" KAORU!"

Emil segera memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli bahwa di hadapannya ini bukan Kaoru ia yakin Kaoru sudah mati. Ia juga tak peduli dengan bukunya yang kembali berantakan dan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

" Kaoru aku merindukanmu." Gumam Emil.

" Namaku bukan Kaoru, tapi Li Xiao. Tapi kurasa aku juga merindukanmu. Entah kenapa, kau terasa familiar dan seperti sudah lama tak bertemu denganku." Ucap pemuda itu dengan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Emil.

...

Aku tahu cerita ini berakhir _happy ending_. Aku tak menyangka malaikat yang menjemputku untuk pergi ke surga memberikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi atas izin Tuhan, untuk bertemu lagi dengan Emil. Hanya karena saat itu bukan saatnya aku mati. Karena hidupku masih lama lagi. Dan tentu saja akan ku habiskan bersama dengan Emil.

**FIN**

Oh yeah...! Akhirnya selesai!

Oke maaf. *tepardikasur

Maaf jika cerita ini berkesan alur kecepetan, ooc, aneh, ada typos dan kawan-kawannya. Karena saya buatnya 2 hari dan itu ngebut semua pada malam hari. Kenapa ngebut? Karena saya punya 4 cerita yang cukup panjang yang belum saya selesaikan. Ditambah tugas dari guru yang enak banget ngasihnya. Aduh.. Maafkan saya kalau itu bahasa inggrisnya salah semua.. Grammar saya ambruadul, pronuciation juga malah ambruadul lagi.

Oke sekian saja.. Maaf kalau fic ini punya banyak kekurangan. Dan judul cerita yang tidak nyambung dengan isinya.

Terakhir... RnR Please?


End file.
